


Movers, Shakers, Mischief Makers

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, children are walking tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Sidon is enlisted as a babysitter. Surely it can't be too difficult to handle an eight-year-old...right?





	Movers, Shakers, Mischief Makers

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!!!!!
> 
> I have literally been writing this in bits and pieces since early September. It was originally supposed to be more of a birthday fic, as I did just have a birthday (21, folks!), but it...got a bit out of hand. 14 pages in Microsoft Word later, we've got this. 
> 
> This fic is set nine and a half years after the fall of the Calamity. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Uncle SIDOOOOOON!” _Thump._ Link rolled his eyes as his eldest daughter slammed herself into the Zora prince with all of the force in her tiny body. She had Zelda’s inexhaustible energy with his lack of restraint, all wrapped up in one terrifying package.

 

It was no wonder Sidon found her to be so delightful.

 

“If it isn’t my favorite little Hylian!” Sidon exclaimed, scooping the girl up and swinging her around. “Who would’ve thought I’d run into her here?”

 

“This is my house, Uncle Sidon!” Ellie said through giggles. “You’re so silly.”

 

“I am very silly,” Sidon said, “but you are definitely the silliest.” With that, he flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and strolled over to Link, exaggerating his steps to make his burden bounce around. “Hello, my friend! How are you today?”

 

“Much better now that the scourge of Hateno Village has been safely restrained,” he joked. “Thanks for coming, Sidon. I’m assuming Mipha will be along shortly?”

 

The Zora colored slightly. “Yes, she will. I, ah, left a bit early.”

 

“I noticed,” Link said. “We expected nothing less from you. Come on in!” He opened the door and Sidon ducked inside, careful not to bump Ellie against the doorframe. “Zelda will be back in a bit – she had to run some elixirs out to the far settlements – and Pippa just went down for a nap. Don’t worry about waking her, she sleeps like a rock.”

 

“That reminds me of someone else I know,” Sidon said teasingly.

 

Link shrugged. “If passing on that trait lets Zel and I get some work done, then I’ll take it.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to assist?” Sidon asked.

 

“Just keep Ellie occupied,” Link said with a grin. “She’s an icing fiend, and I don’t think Pippa would like it very much if her cake got swiped. Don’t leave the village, and take Moose along.”

 

“Of course!” With that, Sidon spun around in several very fast circles before disappearing back outside, Ellie squealing the entire way.

 

Link chuckled to himself, returning to his work. As long as they didn’t burn the village down, he thought as he picked up the icing bag, they would be alright.

 

\-----

 

“Uncle Sidoooon,” Ellie whined, patting Sidon’s back with her tiny hands. “Put me down! I wanna walk!”

 

“What do we say?” Sidon asked.

 

“Now!”

 

“Nope, try again.”

 

“…Pleeeease?”

 

The Zora obligingly set her on her feet safely on the other side of the bridge. “Very good, little one! Moose and I appreciate your good manners. Right, Moose?” The massive dog let out an affirmative bark. “Excellent!”

 

Ellie grabbed his fingers – all she could reach, as unbelievably small as she was. “Where’re we goin’?”

 

“I don’t know, little princess. Where do you want to go?” Sidon asked.

 

“Umm…Midla Woods!” Ellie said.

 

“Nope,” Sidon said. “That’s outside the village, and your papa said we had to stay inside.”

 

“Aww, please Uncle Sidon? You know Papa’s not the boss of you.”

 

It was all Sidon could do to not laugh. “No, he’s not most of the time. When it comes to you, though, he is.”

 

“Mama would let me,” she pouted.

 

Sidon tilted his head. “Would she really?” he asked.

 

“…no.”

 

“Smart girl,” he said, patting her on the head gently. “Now, can you think of anything inside the village you want to do?”

 

Ellie wrinkled up her forehead as she considered. Quite an adorable trait of Hylians, Sidon thought to himself. After a good minute, her face lit up in a grin wide enough to match his own. “I know!”

 

“Okay, where?” he asked.

 

Instead of answering, Ellie tightened her grip on his fingers and pulled him along. “C’mon! I’ll take you! It’s gonna be fun!”

 

A sliver of apprehension wiggled into Sidon’s mind, but he squashed it. Really, what trouble could an eight-year-old girl and a three-legged dog drag him into?

 

\-----

 

Link stuck his tongue out as he worked, carefully writing on the cake in as neat a script as he could manage. It wouldn’t matter either way to the newly-two-year-old – all she cared about at the moment was how much of it she could cover herself in – but he still wanted it to be perfect. He was just about to begin the “B” in _Birthday_ when the door swung open again.

 

“Relax,” Zelda said, “it’s just me.” She hung her satchel on its hook, far out of reach of curious little fingers. “I’ll take it Sidon’s here?”

 

He chuckled. “How’d you guess?”

 

“It’s suspiciously quiet for one thing,” she said, “and for the other…” She strolled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as close as she could around her swollen belly, and whispered, “that’s a lot of icing.”

 

Without any further prompting, he took one of her hands and squirted a liberal amount of icing into her palm.

 

Zelda groaned. “I love you _so much_ right now.”

 

“You say that to everyone that feeds you,” Link deadpanned, returning his attention to the cake.

 

“You’re special. I married you. I might even let you stay in our bed tonight,” she said.

 

“Zelda, my love,” he said, “we both know that at two-thirty in the morning you’ll get overheated and then I’ll end up on the floor.”

 

“It could always change!”

 

“You are halfway through your third pregnancy. It will not change.”

 

“Every mother is different!”

 

“Quoting Urbosa at me does not mean that I don’t have bruises from your sharp little feet kicking me out of bed at two-thirty in the morning.”

 

She sighed, but shrugged. “You’re right.” Argument lost, she settled down in the rocking chair. “Medda bought three energizing elixirs, three hasty ones, and two hearty ones. I have a sinking feeling that he’s going to try and make himself more productive during planting again. I did warn him.”

 

“He still has about two more weeks to realize that whatever he’s planning is a bad idea,” Link said, finishing off the “y” with a small flourish. Satisfied, he moved on to the last line. “Was Celessa happy with those experimental ones?”

 

“Yes, thank goodness,” Zelda said, “and she paid well. Those are always a drain on supplies, and I just can’t find lizards this time of year. I asked Urbosa to bring some with her if she could find them.”

 

“If it’s an urgent need, I could drop Beedle a line. He always has something.”

 

“It isn’t an urgent need,” she assured him. “I still have enough stored in case of emergency.” They were interrupted by a soft wail of _“Mamaaa!”_ from the girls’ bedroom. “You keep going, I’ll get her.”

 

Link smiled to himself as he listened to the former princess sing a dressing-up song to the tot. They both had come a long way in the nine and a half years since they sealed Ganon away for good, much of that change coming with the help of their children. He frowned suddenly, pausing mid-squeeze. Maybe he should have asked Sidon to bring Elliana back at a certain time…no. The Zora was a full-fledged – er, scaled – adult, and was more than capable of handling the rambunctious girl for a few hours. He would be fine.

 

\-----

 

Sidon fidgeted nervously. “Are you sure she’s home, Ellie?”

 

“Mmhmm!” The tiny Hylian bounced on her heels. “She’ll notice we’re here in three…two…one…”

 

Suddenly, a giant crash came from inside the building.

 

“She knows!” Ellie sang.

 

The door swung open, and Sidon found himself looking down…and down…and down until he finally laid eyes on the renowned Sheikah scientist Ellie had insisted they go and visit. “Good afternoon, Dr. Purah!” he said, offering a jaunty wave. “I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.”

 

“Of course not!” Purah shrieked in delight. “Come in, come in! Oooo, Ellie-belly, you have the _best_ sense of timing! You can help me with my current experiment!”

 

 _“YES!”_ Ellie bellowed, for a moment sounding eerily like her Goron uncle. “Is this the spin-y boom-y one?”

 

“You’ve got it, munchkin!” Purah said cheerfully.

 

“The…spin-y boom-y one?” Sidon repeated, feeling a small amount of dread beginning to pool in his stomach.

 

“It’s gonna be fun, Uncle Sidon, I promise,” Ellie said. “We do this all the time. Pinky-promise.”

 

Sidon hesitated, then sighed. “Well,” he said, resigning himself to his fate, “if you pinky-promise.”

 

\-----

 

Zelda smiled, leaning back on her hands as she watched Tulin chase a delighted Pippa around the yard. The young Rito seemed to enjoy the chase as much as she did, and from the looks of it, neither would tire from their little game anytime soon.

 

“That child is a spitting image of you,” Urbosa said, coming to stand by her perch on the steps. “Much quieter, luckily. You were a talker.”

 

“I passed that trait on to my eldest, I’m afraid,” Zelda joked. “Terrible decision, really.” The two women laughed, then fell into a comfortable silence. The children continued to run, the teenagers to cheer, and the adults their conversations, all content to be together in the afternoon light. Then, Zelda frowned. “Speaking of my eldest, she’s still not here.”

 

“Did Link tell Sidon when to bring her back?” Urbosa asked.

 

“Sidon knew what time the party was supposed to start. He should’ve been back by now,” Zelda said. Just then, Link materialized next to her. While she didn’t jump – after nine years, his sudden comings and goings didn’t truly phase her – Urbosa let out a small gasp of surprise.

 

“Have you seen Sidon and Ellie?” he signed.

 

“No,” Zelda said, “I was going to ask you the same thing. Did either of them say where they were going?”

 

Link shook his head. “I told them to stay inside the village, but other than that, they had free reign of the place. They didn’t say anything other than ‘okay’.”

 

“Then where could they-”

 

“Purah isn’t here,” Urbosa said suddenly.

 

Zelda and Link snapped to attention, their eyes narrowing. A quick scan of the crowd proved the Gerudo’s statement.

 

“If she is where I think she is, then Elliana is going to be in a lot of trouble,” Zelda said. She glanced at her husband, who nodded in agreement. Her eyes softened slightly. “You’ll be fine here if I go get her?” He nodded again, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be quick.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Urbosa said, offering her a hand up.

 

She knew better than to argue with the woman who’d practically raised her. “Thank you, Urbosa.” With one last glance over at Pippa, the two women slipped away from the party and over the bridge into the village.

 

\-----

 

“…and then you place that sucker right there, Sidon!” Purah chirped. Sidon quickly did as he was told. “SNAP!”

 

“Now what, now what?” Ellie bounced up and down, delighted by the ominously glowing…thing on the table.

 

“Just one more piece to add, Ellie-belly,” Purah said, scampering over to the nearby parts bin. She muttered to herself for a moment, tossing various screws, bolts, and suspiciously-shaped metal bits over her shoulder. After a definitely-not-long-enough amount of time, she crowed in triumph. “This’ll do!”

 

“What is that?” Sidon asked cautiously.

 

Purah waved a hand. “It’s fine, I know what I’m doing!” She plonked the clearly electrical piece of machinery onto the table in front of Sidon’s young charge. “Now Ellie, just pull out those two blue wires right there so we can attach these properly.”

 

“These ones?”

 

“Snap!” Ellie ripped out the wires, and the piece sparked. Sidon jumped back in alarm. “Relax, Sidon!” Purah said. “This all is perfectly safe!”

 

“Are you sure?” He took a tiny step closer, one hand hovering behind Ellie just in case.

 

“Have I ever steered you wrong?” Before Sidon could point out _yes, many times, twice just last week,_ the Sheikah turned her attention back to her experiment. “Now let’s get this working!” Without further ado, she grabbed a pair of pliers and, as Ellie held the metal in place, twisted the new wires into place.

 

“Can I turn it on?” Ellie asked.

 

Purah beamed. “Absolutely!” she said. “Be my guest!” Sidon cringed as the tiny Hylian reached forwards and flipped the switch.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Ellie frowned, then gave the thing a firm rap on the casing. As if by magic, the machine whirred to life, spinning in small circles on the tabletop. “We did it!” she shrieked, delighted.

 

“We did!” Purah said. “And _you-_ ” she added, pointing at Sidon, “-thought it was going to blow up!”

 

“I appear to have been mistaken,” he said, relaxing ever-so-slightly. “I apologize.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” the woman grumbled. “Not _everything_ I make blows-”

 

The device suddenly began to spark and smoke, its lights changing from blue to bright, flashing red.

 

“TAKE COVER!” Purah leapt from her stepstool. “She’s gonna blow!”

 

Without hesitation, Sidon grabbed Ellie, ran across the room, and pushed her under a sturdy-looking lab table before sliding under himself. He curled his body around hers as the thing began to beep threateningly. Ellie clutched his arm, and he was just bracing for the explosion when…

 

_Splash!_

 

The whirring and beeping slowed, then stopped. Sidon stayed where he was, slightly confused, until he heard a throat clear above their hiding spot.

 

“What in Hylia’s name,” Zelda said, her voice terrifyingly calm, “do you think you’re doing?”

 

\-----

 

Zelda stood in the center of the room as Sidon unfolded himself from his hiding place. He looked terrified enough that she felt bad, and she sent him a quick wink to let him know he wasn’t in trouble.

 

Ellie wiggled out of her uncle’s arms. “Mama!” she said, her little face lighting up in excitement. “We made a thing and it was glowing and working and everything but then it started beeping and Uncle grabbed me but it was super cool and-”

 

“Elliana Rosalind.” The child immediately hushed, taking in Zelda’s crossed arms and unimpressed expressions. “What have Papa and I told you about coming here without one of us?”

 

“To not to,” Ellie mumbled, shuffling her feet.

 

“That’s right,” she said. She glanced over her shoulder at Urbosa, who was still holding the dripping bucket, and pointed at the drowned device. “Can you tell us what that was supposed to be?”

 

“It was just s’posed to spin and glow,” Ellie said. “I mean, I think so. Aunt Purah knew it best.”

 

At the sound of her name, the cupboard door cracked open. From where she stood, Zelda could see Purah crouched in what was clearly a bomb shelter. Urbosa, according to her sudden coughing fit, had obviously seen it as well. “Ah! Good afternoon, Zelda!” Purah said nervously. “How’s the, uh, infant production going?”

 

“Purah, if I wasn’t six months pregnant right now, I would strangle you,” Zelda said. “You are extremely lucky that, not only were we right outside, but Moose was sitting at the door signaling that something was wrong. You could have destroyed this lab. Again.”

 

“It wasn’t _that_ large an explosive…” Purah wheedled. Urbosa gasped for breath, bending over at the waist as she tried to quiet her laughter.

 

Zelda glared at her. “So you were purposefully teaching my daughter how to make an explosive,” she said, “without asking me, Link, Sidon, or even Symin if it would be a good idea, let alone allowed in the first place, _and_ didn’t even tell my daughter it was an explosive. Is that correct?”

 

“It was supposed to be a firework,” Purah said. “I must have accidentally armed it.”

 

Urbosa finally collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

 

“This is not helping your case at all, Purah.” Zelda sighed, then held out a hand to Ellie. Once the girl took it, she leaned down as much as she could. “Do you understand what you did wrong?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“I wanted to show Uncle Sidon the robot dog,” Ellie said miserably, “but Aunt Purah was doing the experiment and I got excited.”

 

“I understand,” Zelda said, seeing no lie on her face. “Next time, let your papa or I know where you’re going, alright? We’ll talk about this after the party. For now, let’s head back.”

 

“Sorry, Mama,” Ellie whispered.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she said, kissing her on the forehead. “Who else needs an apology?”

 

Ellie spun around and practically tackled Sidon, who picked her up on reflex. “I’m sorry!” she wailed, clinging tightly to him.

 

“It’s fine, little one!” he said comfortingly. “Let’s just stick to ponds and forests for our next adventure, hmm?”

 

Zelda hated to interrupt, but they needed to go. “Come now,” she said. “We have a party to get to, if your Aunt Urbosa can pick herself up off the floor.”

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” the Gerudo woman said, wiping away tears of mirth. “I haven’t laughed that hard since I caught you and Link-”

 

“Yes, Urbosa, I’m aware,” Zelda said, the points of her ears burning. “Home. Cake. Now. Please.”

 

Ellie, perched up on Sidon’s shoulder, punched the air and let out her signature war cry. _“CAAAAAKE!”_ Sidon echoed her, then charged out the door and down the hill, Moose and Purah both close at his heels.

 

Zelda stared after them, then shook her head. “Sometimes, I think I already have three children.”

 

Urbosa patted her shoulder sympathetically. “Little bird,” she said, “I think Ellie counts as three aaaall on her own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand there we go! As if Ellie and Sidon really need any sugar in their systems. 
> 
> I am now firmly into my junior year of college and boy is it a doozy. In addition to being a full-time student, I'm interning at a local museum, so I barely have time to breathe. In about twelve hours, I'll be installing my first exhibit, so wish me luck! My finals are the first week of December, so I probably won't post anything else until those are done. 
> 
> Some notes on the series:  
> I recently went through with a calendar (yes, I was procrastinating, how did you guess) and mapped out the exact timeline of the series. Link, Zelda, and all the kids now have birthdays, for one thing, and the stories themselves are placed on a much more solid time frame. I'll be going back and doing a little bit of editing to make sure this timeline is clearer in both the notes and the fics themselves, so expect that. Once the series is over, I'm considering making and posting an actual timeline document, but we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in a month! Until then, you can find me on Tumblr as rina-san28! Send me a request, a comment, or just say hello :)


End file.
